Animaniacs: A Hard Day's Warner/Gimme a Break/Please Please Please Get a Life Foundation Credits (1995)
"A Hard Day's Warners" Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Audu Paden "Gimme a Break" Written by Sherri Stoner Directed by Liz Holzman Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Ralph Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Jeff Glen Bennett as Captain Tom Bodett as The Announcer Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Brian Mitchell Audu Paden Norma Rivera Neal Sternecky Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller Slugging Bill Knoll Title Cards Bryan Evans Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Model Design Darrel Bowen Bob Doucette Fred Gardner Rogerio Nogueira Mark Rubinchik Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Karl Jacobs Bunty Dranko Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Dave West B.G. Paint Natasha Garmash Anne Guenther Rolly Oliva This is Episode #73. Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Durrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration Julie Bernstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music "Please Please Pleas Get a Life Foundation" Written by: Peter Hastings Directed by: Audu Paden Sir;ae Ejht T'nsaw Luap" Surlaw Eht Saw Okkay Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Assistant to Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assts Bill Devine Dustin Foster Todd Groten Shaun McLaughlin Ralph Soll Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation